sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Annabelle Rich the Wolf
Annabelle Rich is a character created by Asia C. Annabelle Rich Main Bio *(Full) Name: Annabelle Rich the Wolf *Age: 19 *Gender: Female *Species: White Wolf *Alignment: Neutral Good *Relationship Status: Taken. *Fur Color: Snow White *Hair Color: Pink *Eye Color: Dark Blue *Likes: Being with friends, spending time with her boyfriend Jason, texting, partying, modeling clothes, sleep, junk food, pampering herself. *Dislikes: Being bullied herself (triggers something in her brain from when she was young), being outwitted, getting pranked, when people start fights with her, when her friends fight, when people bring up the accident with her parents and grandmother, when people try to accuse her of stealing Jason from Alex. her past bullies who have returned to bully her again. *Romantic Interests: Jason Wulff. Appearance Annabelle has long usually curly pink hair that combs over her head to make a puff of hair that are like bangs in front of her face and it goes all the way down her back at least past her behind. She usually wears a red clip earring on her left ear. The inside of her ears, arms, and muzzle are a very light gray. Her eyes are a dark dark blue and she sometimes wears a light pink lip gloss. Her every day wardrobe is usually a red tube top and a purple sleeveless flimsy jacket on top. The tube top usually shows her stomach, and also shows her belly button ring. Her belt is usually white and studded and she wears either a blue, black, or gray mini skirt. Her boots are usually wedge and gray. She always wears fingerless blue gloves and sometimes paints her nails either blue, red, or purple. Backstory Annabelle was geeky, weird, strange, and considered one of the biggest outcasts in her old school days when she was picked on constantly in middle school....until she met a wolf named Jason. As time passed they came closer and closer, and Annabelle could always find peace when she was with him. It even came to the conclusion to where Jason was Annabelle's first kiss, and vice versa. As they grew even closer, Jason gave Annabelle a gold heart necklace as a gift to show her how much he liked her...They were very close like this...up until one day...when Jason's parents were murdered. Annabelle never saw him again after that, and the bullying was even worse than before without him around to help fight the bullies off....Years later, Jason, and his new friends Alex and Danny hear that Annabelle has made it to the big time, and has been cast as the lead role in a very long awaited teenage movie on TMZ. Not to long later, Alex and Jason walk through the mall, when Annabelle recognizes Jason, freaks out, and blows his cover, considering he is considered a fugitive, stealing to keep himself alive as he hunts down his parents murderer....Afterwards, the three quickly retreat back to Alex's house and Jason and Annabelle catch up on things. But Alex feels that Annabelle is up to something, and that she is hiding something that was not meant to be hidden... Later, Annabelle starts taking Jason out to clubs and parties, and dates. Almost leaving Alex home alone everyday, since Danny, Alex's older brother, was always meeting up with friends. Without Jason around, and him thinking about being Annabelle's girlfriend, Alex became depressed. Considering she and Jason were so close at that point, it was destroying her to see Jason so into someone he almost completely fell for when he was younger...Soon, she started to cut up her left arm out of depression, and anger. But then one night, after months of going out, and viewing Annabelle's drastic change from the middle school days, he says he's had enough of Annabelle and her ways, and leaves her in the middle of the dance floor. He goes back to Alex's house to apologize to her. But after he does, she's still upset, and seems to not accept the apology correctly. He see's her cuts on her arm, and fresh cuts on her legs, and quickly goes to bandage them up for her, as another way of saying that he's desperately sorry. Annabelle is still trying to get Jason back, but even though he doesn't want her, she still puts Alex and Jason's relationship in danger. Recently she secretly had a nervous break down after going through her old Middle School Diary and seeing all of the entries from when they were younger and loved each other more than anything. She cried for hours on end as she tore the diary apart in a fit of heart broken rage. She wanted him back, buts he knew he would never come crawling back. A bit after that, her friend Christian invited her over to her place and Annabelle met Shadow the Hedgehog for the second time. The first was when Team Poppie had entered an Extreme Gear Tournament and took 3rd place after their cheating had been stopped by Team Rose. Needless to say, Annabelle falls head over heels for him like how she did with Jason. But she wouldn't dare tell anyone how she feels about him. Everyone except her private journal of course. The Accident Due to a recent accident, in which her mother, father and grandmother were hit by a drunk driver, she's sunken into major depression. Her grandmother, the only true person in the world she could open to, was killed on impact in the crash and her parents were put into dual comas. Her mother however woke up weeks before a Winter Ball that she planned to not go to, but as it turned out, Jason had left Alex due to her accusing him of cheating on her with Annabelle. Jason was NOT cheating, but comforting Annabelle due to the emotional trauma, and making sure she didn't do anything to hurt herself due to the unbearable pain. However, Alex was one of the few to show sympathy to Annabelle, due to their past and the endless bullying, and kicked Jason out of her house for showing mercy to the person that was their enemy. Learning this, Annabelle was furious but was reassured by Jason that he was fine, and soon after, asked Annabelle to said dance. At said dance, Annabelle and Jason were crownd Winter Queen and King, and shared the moment of a lifetime. However, Alex hated the pure sight of the two, and attempted to attack Annabelle, only for her ex to save the she wolf and watch as the cat went barelling into the food table before being escorted out, the judging eyes pearing into her skull as this happened. After the dance, Jason asked Annabelle if she would like to date again, and with her heart in her hands, she accepted and the two have been closer than they ever had before the accident, or when they tried to date the first two times. Personality Now a days, Annabelle is more calm and collected then just straight up in your face bully. It takes time to anger her, since her parents forced her to go to therapy and very expensive anger management lessons whenever they could. Annabelle is still a alpha b!tch stereotype in a way. She's essentially a 'defrosting ice queen' or a 'lovable alpha b!tch'. She only goes bad when someone decides to cross her the wrong way, then she plans and plans and strikes back when you least expect it. Her plans are known to make girls cry and boys beg for her mercy. She knows her power of manipulation is overwhelmingly special, so she only uses it when it's absolutely needed. When she doesn't get whats he wants, she makes due with what she has, before planning to take back what she thinks is hers. Due to a recent accident, in which her mother, father and grandmother were hit by a drunk driver, she's sunken into major depression. Her grandmother, the only true person in the world she could open to, was killed on impact in the crash and her parents were put into dual comas. Annabelle shrunk back into the defenseless little girl that was bullied herself when she was young, hardly even talking to anyone as she did her best to keep from hurting herself to distract herself from the intense emotional pain. Recently, Jason has however been dumped and kicked out of his own home by Alex, his long time girlfriend, and he's decided to date Annabelle once again, and he sees the old her showing again after the accident and has made it his mission to bring that out in her again. When Jason is around, Annabelle is calm, and not as mean as usual unless others decide to start trouble with Jason, more or less her. When Jason is not around however, she's just as mean as can be without even saying anything, but is not one to start direct trouble if she can't help herself. She's much quieter than she was before the accident, but when push comes to shove, she'll return to the devil she once was in a heartbeat. Recently, her original bullies have showed, causing Annabelle to slowly but surely shrink back into her self harming, depressed and hopeless self from middle school, but she hides this as best she can from those around her. Powers and Abilities Her tail has the ability to shift, lengthen, shorten, get spiked, turn super slippery, and so much more that even Annabelle hasn't managed to uncover. She uses this special power to exact revenge and defend herself against any bad guys or 'haters' exacting revenge for some sort of revenge that Annabelle had dished out to them earlier. She also has her claws and wolf speed on her side as well. Skills Her parents put her through constant Judo and fighting classes when she was young but she was never brave enough to use these skills on her bullies, because she would get blamed for starting the fight in the first place. However, she now possesses incredible martial arts skills and reduces her fighting class members to whimpering babies without even trying. She's also become experienced with sharp weapons such as small knives. Her skills also include her social skills, and manipulative skills to earn peoples trust and learn their inner most secrets to destroy them from the inside out. Talents Annabelle is known well by her peers as one of the most talented girls around. She can sing, dance, act, and play at least one instrument. Probably a violin or some sort of strings instrument. Growing up a child star took it's toll, and she had to make sure she had more than one outlet besides acting to reel in multiple sources of income. She's also contemplated opening up a studio where acting and singing classes can be taught by the instructors that taught her the massive skill set she possesses today. Among other things, she's also a model for lingerie, hair products, clubbing wear, prom/homecoming dresses, and casual/everyday wear. Weaknesses None of Annabelle's weaknesses are physical. They are all mental. Though only a few of her enemies know of her tragic and heart broken past, it only takes a few words to hit a nerve if you know what you're doing. Annabelle makes sure to keep up her public image, and the image she gives to her friends, so she tries hard not to show weakness in any way, shape or form. She believes crying shows you are inferior to everyone and everything, and that this means anyone can stomp all over you. No purpose in living, which is why she's been so 'numb' as she calls it herself over the past few years when she couldn't stop thinking about Jason. Now that she is dating Jason once more, her only fear is losing him for a third time when she needed him most in her time of grieving. She couldn't care less about herself when it came to him. Category:Females Category:Good Category:Wolves